Finding a new home
by KaitouP
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are running away before anything worse will happen to them. Alfred already lost most of his vision in his right eye and Matthew can't live without fear anymore. They don't know what 'home' should feel like. Will they finally find a home? Contains UsUk, Franada and Sufin for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's go to...**

"Matt, hurry up. You so damn slow!" Alfred screams to his twin brother. Matthew looks up to his brother how's already on the top of the mountain, while he has still some meters to go. "We have been walking all day. How is it possible you still have so much energy?" He cries out. He couldn't walk anymore, his feet were killing him. He couldn't understand that his brother had so much energy running up the hill, he knows that his brother was hyperactive, but this was crazy. "Just hurry up, it's an amazing view up here!" Alfred looked at the other side of the mountain.

It is truly beautiful. It's what Alfred loved the most of the American scenery. All around them were mountains. And before him there was a valley with a big lake. Right before him there was the sun falling behind two mountains. It was a getting dark. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I...I'm here." Matthew said. He looked up to his brother and directs his glare at the place where Alfred was staring. "Waaaaaaaaah" Matthew said with a big smile on his face. "This is...it's...just beautiful." "Breath taking" Alfred added.

They just stood there for a few minutes, not thinking about any think, just looking at the scenery before their eyes. Alfred closes his eyes, thinking about what happened the past few months, better say past years. He never felt so free, in such a long time. But the pain, the pain is still there, it will be forever with him. His hand reaches his glasses, he takes them of and with his left hand he feels his scar which goes across his right eye. If you would take a look in his right eye, you would notice that his eye isn't really looking at you. He lost most of his vision in his right eye. He doesn't mind, he protected his brother, this is what he got, it's ok. As long Matthew is ok, alive.

Matthew was looking at his brother, tears were whelming up in his eyes. It was his fault, he got the scar. If only he was strong like his brother. Without thinking his hand went to the eye of his brother, pulling away the hand in front of it and feeling the scar himself. It wasn't bleeding anymore and it health well, the doctor said, but why. Why couldn't Alfred get his vision back, why? It was possible according to the doctor. Why are they so hard less? Tears came falling from his eyes. In no time, he was in the arms of his brother, hearing the words "it's ok", "it's gone be fine" and "don't worry so much, dudh." Witch made him laugh a little. No matter how hard the time is, Alfred would always be Alfred. "Yes" Matthew said.

"Let's get down, before it's too dark to set up the tent and make a fire." Alfred suggested. "Ah, of course." He rubbed the tears away and they started to walk down. It took some time for Matthew to get down, but Alfred was there in no time. The man had so much energy left after the long day. By the time Matthew was down, the tent was already set up, the only thing that needed to be done was the fire, to keep them warm. Matthew collected some twigs on his way down and started to order them and set them on fire, while Alfred got some more, to keep it burning till the morning. As soon the sun went down and the stars came out, the fire was burning and they were eating some food they bought in town two days ago. Alfred was talking while he eats, as usual. Matthew listened and took the time to clear his mouth before he speaks. Talking about the nature they have seen and about the people they run into on their journey. Never once about their past, old friends, school or family.

"So what are we gone do next?"Matthew looked to his brother who stared cleaning up the place. "Huh, I guess were gone sleep." He answered, not being sure if it was right answer. "Huh, ok that's true, but I mean where are we going to and what are we going to do when we get there?" It was the first time Alfred asked his brother about where they were going. They have be travelling for a month now, just walking towards nature, finding a town, get some food and went into the woods again. Neither goal nor end. Well not without goal, their goal was getting away from those two, never see them again. Those two did it, they hurt Alfred and Matthew. Matthew was shivering by remembering the accident where Alfred hurt his eye.

He shakes his head to get it out and answered "I don't know. Not back to Tannersville for sure." Alfred rolled his eyes "Of course not, dudh. I think it would be for the best to get out of United States." Matthews's eyes went big as he heard what he's brother just said. "Wha...what, what are talking about?! You can't be serious. Why would we leave? It's big enough, they won't find us. And how are you planning to do that, we don't have that much money! And Canada is not next door either!" "Chill out, dudh. We just get on a ships, like they do in movies and sail over the ocean." Why is he so stupid? Matthew thought. "Yes of course Alfred, we will just do that, like nobody will find out! Life is not a damn movie!" However, he liked the idea of getting on a ship, sailing to Europe, seeing something of Germany, Ireland, Norway, France...France yes he would like that, a lot.

"I don't hear any real objection."Alfred smiled as he saw a little smile taking over his brother's face. He knew that smile, he would only show it if he was thinking of a certain somebody. "Then it's decided, were getting on a ship and sail to...to...huh, where are we going to?" Matthew looked up why not just jump on a ship and see where it will go." This time Alfred's eyes grow wide. "I never expected that kind of answer of you." "Well thanks." Matthew said with a little sarcasm in his voice. "I like it! Oke, let's get to a harbour!" He said, jumping up and down and taking his hero pose. "First get some sleep, Alfred. It was a long day." Alfred smile disappeared "Ok, ok. If I have to." He said whining.

They walking into their tent and got in their sleeping bags. They looked at each other for a moment. "You really miss him, don't you?" Matthew only shook his head a little, while a brush came on his face. Alfred put an arm over his brother pulling him closer. "Maybe we'll find a ship that goes to France."

* * *

**Well guys this is my first fanfic story, hope you liked the first chapter! And sorry when my English isn't right, I have some troubles with the language.** **In the next chapter new charakters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first step of a new life**

"Everyone get ready to go on land!" The captain spoke throws the communication system he had installed on the ship. The man stared running up and down, checking if everything is fine. "Hide." Alfred called to his brother as he put his hand on his head to make sure he got under the blanked of the lifeboat. They have been on sea for some days. They didn't count them, they were to busy to hide for everyone on the ship. Finally they were going to get land under their feet again.

They managed to get to a harbor and find a ship that would go to Europe. Unfortunately Alfred couldn't find one that went to France, the only ship that went to Europe at the moment was towards Sweden. Well it's in Europe so why not, Alfred said to his brother. Matthew wanted to wait a few days, but knew just as well that it could take much longer than just a few days. It could take weeks, months till something would go to Europe again. The harbor wasn't that big, they didn't ever know where they were at the moment. So they found a way in, took enough food with them for at least a month, if Alfred would eat some normal proportions. Luckily for Matthew he did, for once in his life. "Never again."Alfred said to him after a few days. Finally they arrived in Sweden.

"Alfred, do you know in which part of Sweden we're going to be?" Matthew asked curious. "Nop, not at all." He smiled as he answered his brother's question. Matthew signed "O well, we'll find out soon enough." With that the captain welcomed his crew in Gothenburg. "Question answered." Matthew said. "Come on, we have to find a way to get off this ship and finally get some ground that doesn't move around under our feet." They waited at the right time for them to get off and found a way to get out, without anyone seeing them.

"So this is Sweden. I read about it, it's really a beautiful country. The language is really funny too and…" Matthew just went on with telling what he knew about the country. Alfred wasn't really listening, just saying "uhuh" from time to time. Alfred was busy looking around, finding out about this new town. It's not New York, it was ok. He's been away from America for a few days and he already misses it. Nothing can be done, he signed.

"Alfred! Are you even listening to me?" Alfred snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? What were you saying again?" "Never mind. Let's find some food and check on how much is left of our money." Alfred looked down on his brother. "We don't have anything left, Matt." Matthew looked up to him with disbelieve. Did he hear that right, noting left. "For god sakes Alfred, couldn't you tell…. Why didn't you say anything on the boat! How are we gone buy food?!" "Don't worry so much, Matt. We'll just find us a job here and then head towards France." As he said France, he gives his brother a wink. "Yes, but one problem with that Alfred. We don't speak the language here! Do you think there will be somebody that hires us if we don't speak the language?" That was the one think Alfred forgot there are more languages than just English. "Uhh, maybe there are some Americans around here that will?"

Yes, his brother is an idiot. Matthew signed. "Ok, think clearly. What we gone do now? Let's think." Matthew settled down on a bench. Closing his eyes to think clear. But he can't think of anything. Crap, what are they gone do know? "Woof, woof." Huh? Matthew looked up, seeing his brother holding a little white dog. "Where did you find him?" Matthew asked, while getting up and walking towards Alfred to pet the cute little dog. It looked at him as he touched him. "He's adorable, isn't he?" "Indeed" He said still patting him which made the dog moves his tail.

"Hanatamago! Hanatamago, där är du. Jag var orolig för dig." A blond guy can running towards them, calling the dogs name. It was clear the two knew each other, the dog immediately looked at him as he heard his name. "Woof, woof." The dog jumped out of Alfred's arms and runs to the man calling him. "Jag är så lättad. Tack så mycket!" The man said by looking at them. Matthew and Alfred looked at each other, hoping the other would understand what the man just said. "Sorry, we. don't. understand. you." Alfred said slowly and overdone. "O, you are English. Sorry, I said thank you." Alfred looked up in surprise, the man knew English. He always forgot English was international. "You're welcome." Matthew said. "Really, Thank you, if there is anything I could do for you…." The blond man couldn't finish his sentence.

"You got a job for us?" Alfred asked. "Alfred, don't ask something like that out of the blue! Sorry don't mind my brother." He's an idiot, Matthew thought, not saying it to save him from the nagging of Alfred. "Well my friend could use some help in his guesthouse. It's not very big, but I am the only employee he has." Matthew and Alfred looked surprised, no one of them expected that answer. "Huh, wait you have a job for us, a paying job? Really?" Alfred looked like he was eating a hamburger so happy. Matthew couldn't held his smile back either. "Of course you'll get paid, but it would be much. It will be something and you don't have to know the language of this country either. You could help in the kitchen and help us getting the rooms ready for the guest and once in a while walk the dog out…" "I'll do it" Matthew said, he already was in love with the dog.

The blond man's name is Tino. He is born in Finland, but studies in Sweden. It's where he met his good friend Berwald. Berwald is born in Sweden and never left the country. It's a good man, however his natural face scars everyone away. It's the reason Tino welcomes the guest and guides them the time they are in Sweden, while Berwald takes care of the finance and stocks. The guesthouse isn't big. It has 8 rooms for the guest and three for the employees. There was a dinner room for everyone to eat in and a kitchen to make the meals. Each room had his own bathroom and the rooms at the side of the road have balcony's. 4 rooms are filled with double beds, 2 with two separated bed and 2 with 4 beds for families. Berwald was happy with Alfred and Matthew helping him, however they needed to hear that from Tino. Without him they didn't understand the Swedish man. He was strange indeed and scary as hell. But his heart is on the right spot, Tino said.

"Dudh, he's really strange. Did you see his face, NO EMOTIONS! I bet he is a robot, what do you think?" Alfred said putting his bag on the floor of their new room. They had to share a double bed, not they mind. At the old days Alfred would sometimes slip into his brothers bed in the middle of the night, next morning most of the time, Matthew woke up on the floor. Luckily for him this bed was made for two persons to sleep in. "I don't think he is a robot, he's just bad with people, that's all." Matthew was sitting on the bed, reading a book Tino gave him. Berwald gave them the day to rest. They had to start the next morning at 6:00 am, making breakfast for the guests.

It's been months, no years since they felt this way. Free, no one in their way. It's the same feeling you have when you're a child and nothing stands in your way. At least that is the feeling for the two brothers. "He Matt, do you often think of it?" Matthew looked up from his book to look to his brother who was standing next to the window with his hand on his left shoulder. Matthew knew what under need his shirt laid. It was a long scar, it went from his left shoulder till his left hip. It looked like somebody drew a line over his body. "It won't leave my head, Alfred, never." "Are you scared?" He asked looking at his brother how he putted his book down, with his glance to the floor. His hands went to his face, covering his face. "I'm scared as hell, I have the feeling they are watching us right now. They will come and get us tomorrow and then everything starts again. I am scared as hell, Alfred!" Tears started falling down, he began shivering by the thoughts of those two. They made their lives hell. "Alfred….ALFRED!" Matthew screamed. He couldn't think clear, he was captured in his thoughts, he couldn't see, because he closed his eyes. He is afraid of what he could see.

"Matthew! Its ok, I'm here. Look at me. I TELL YOU TO LOOK AT ME!" He took his brothers hands from his face and forces him to look at him. Tears were falling from his brother's eyes, he is looking at him. He captured him in a hug. Matthew could feel his brothers body around him, it feels save. No one can hurt him when he is around. Alfred's scars prove that. "It's ok Matt, its ok. I'm here. They are not here, they are not even close! They won't find us, I promise." Matthew nodded in his brothers arms. They won't find us.

That night Alfred never left the side of his brother, till they had to the next morning. As Matthew helped in the kitchen and Alfred in the dinner room. It is the start of their new lives and they loved it.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 2 :). Hope you liked it. First I want to let you know who the two people are how hurt Alfred and Matthew, but I changed my mind.** **Of well next chapter will begin with a birthday :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_re-upload (I forgot the chapters name, sorry ^v^)_

* * *

**The birthday, the question, the decision**

"Grattis på födelsedagen Tino, Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheered. It's the 6th of December, snow had already fallen from the sky, and winter had arrived. It's been four months since Alfred and Matthew started working at the guesthouse of Berwald. They managed to learn a bit of the Swedish language and gotten used to the daily lives they had. Getting up early, making breakfast and cleaning up after, going shopping, helping Berwald or Tino with one of their jobs. Cleaning up rooms, preparing rooms for the next guest and helping Berwald making dinner for the guests. And when the guests eat, sometimes Alfred would entertain them with playing guitar and singing with the songs he played. He loved music, it made him forget about his past, forget about the scars on his body, for a while. He used it for letting out the tears he held back for his brother's sake. He needed to be strong in front of his brother. He has to.

"Congrats Tino!" Alfred cheered towards the Finnish guy. "Hope you like your present. It's from me and my bro." He said, giving him a little square present and a rectangle present. "Thank you, Alfred, Matthew." Tino said as he opened his presents. "Ah, a CD and a book. Thank guys I love this band and this book looks interesting." "It's not much or fancy, but I'm glad you like it." Matthew said. "Really it's nice. I love it." Tino answered. He knew the two brothers didn't have that much money, he was happy they were here.

They had been working hard for their money. Alfred found another job next to the job in the guesthouse. He worked in restaurants entertaining the guest with singing and playing the guitar. He borrowed the guitar from Berwald. He ones found it, but never used it. And as long Alfred did his duties in the guesthouse, he could borrow the guitar. Matthew himself also found another job. He was good with numbers and helped a store owner with his finances. They liked their lives, but they won't stay here forever. No matter how much they liked working at the guesthouse, no matter how much they liked their new friends, it doesn't feel like home. What was home? They don't know they never felt at home. What is home? They don't know.

"Matthew, Alfred could you get the cake for Tino? It's in the kitchen." Berwald asked them. There was one thing the brothers were sure about. Berwald is in love with Tino. After four months they could understand the Swedish man a bit. "Sure, dudh!" Alfred said dragging his brother with him. "Hey! Alfred, just ask me to come along instead of dragging me!" Matthew screamed at him. Alfred didn't care, he is used to it. They walked out of the dinner room, where the party was held and went towards the kitchen, which was next to the dinner room. "Let's see, where's the cake?" "Don't you dare to eat something of it Alfred! Berwald worked hard on the cake." Alfred looked disappointed. His brother always saw through his plans. Matthew opened the refrigerator, there was the cake. A round white cake, decorated with all kinds of white shapes. In the middle Tino's name written in black. Tino loves white, it reminds him of snow.

"Berwald really likes Tino, doesn't he?" Matthew said, thinking of someone else. Again that smile appeared of his face. Alfred looked at him, smiling. He loved that smile of Matthew, it was a soft and warm smile. Too bad it wasn't for him. He hopped that one day, there would be somebody who would smile for him like Matthew did. But first was the goal of finding a new home and bringing Matthew to France. Maybe he would find a home in France. Home.

"Alfred? You ok?" Matthew was close to Alfred's face. Alfred took a step back "Don't scare me like that! Not cool dudh!" Matthew signed. "Just help me get the cake to Tino. What were you thinking about anyway?" He knew that lying wasn't an option. Matthew always knew when people were lying. It scares Alfred. "Just thinking of where my home would be." They didn't move for a moment, there was no sound. Matthew turned Alfred's way, seeing his brother stand against the wall next to the window. His glance at him. The question wasn't new, they always wondered about it. Where is our home? But it was different this time, this time the first step had been taken. "Not here." Matthew answered. Alfred agreed. It's not that didn't love working for Berwald and working together with Tino, but calling it home? No, this wasn't their home. "What are we gone do Alfred? We can't leave here either, they need us. And if we don't have a job, we will run out of money in no time again."

"I could help with that." Alfred and Matthew turned around to see Berwald standing in the door opening. Since when did he come here? He forgot to mention they needed to put the candles in the cake. Before he could tell something, he heard Alfred saying something about home. "Matthew you don't have to worry about me or Tino, we can manage it from now on. You helped us enough. If you don't mind I have an idea about finding your home." Neither Alfred nor Matthew knew what to say. They never heard Berwald saying so many words. He never said much. "G….go ahead, Berwald" Matthew stuttered. "You need to travel around to find your home. Go to countries you like, or where you know somebody. That's where your home is. Do you feel something for the United Kingdom perhaps? A friend of Tino has a guesthouse in the Highlands. You could work there and look for a place."

"The UK?" Alfred looked to his brother. They never thought of going there, but way not. If they could work there and save some money, Matthew would be in no time in France. "Why not." Matthew said looking back to Berwald. "But are you sure, you and Tino will manage?" "Of course." That's an answer more Berwald like, Alfred toughed. "That would be Scotland, right?" Alfred asked his brother. "Yes, you remember well, Alfred." Matthew couldn't hold back the sarcastic remark of his brother's stupidity. Alfred just grinned at him. The decision fell, Alfred and Matthew were moving to Scotland to work at another guesthouse. But first they needed to get the cake to Tino.

The three men went back to dinner room, bringing the cake with them. Berwald loved the look Tino made, as soon he saw the cake. "Berwald made it for you, Tino." Alfred said while winking at Berwald. Tino looked at his friend and a big smile came on his face. He walked at him throwing his arms around him, capturing him in a hug. "Thank you Berwald, It looks beautiful." Berwald hugged him back, a little too long. Tino needed to ask him to let go. They were made for each other, Matthew though. There was a huge difference in personalities between them, but Tino understood Berwald like nobody else ever could. And Berwald always knew when something was wrong with Tino. Because of the smile he always has on his face, you sometimes wouldn't know if he was in pain or something was bothering him.

The rest of the party was a big success. Everybody loved it and had fun. Even though Tino heard that his new friends where leaving for Scotland. He knew it was the best decision for them. Everybody deserves a home. At the end of the night Alfred and Matthew decided to walk outside. The guesthouse was placed just outside the city on a small mountain. At night there is a beautiful view at the city. The brothers walked down towards the city. Halfway there was a nice placed to picnic at day time and a nice place to sit and look at the city at night. Alfred placed himself at the edge of the cliff how there was. Matthew took a seat next to him. Their way down they didn't speak one word, they were too far away in their thoughts.

Being outside helped them thinking better. "It's the right decision, wasn't it?" Matthew asked Alfred. It took some time for Alfred to answer. "It is?" Matthew smiled a bit at the answer Alfred gave him, however it was more a question. "Berwald was right, we need to travel to find our place. It can take some time, but it's worth trying." Alfred just nodded. Matthew took his brothers hand. "Alfred what is wrong? This is not like you, it scares me." Matthew said, almost crying. It looked like Alfred was in a lot of pain. "I'm sorry Matt, its ok." Alfred let go of the hand holding his and threw his arm around him, holding him closer. Matthew looked up at him, the painful expression was gone, but something was off. He didn't ask what, Alfred would tell him one day. The pain Alfred was holding back from his brother became more and more, every single day. They just sat there, a long time.

The time Alfred and Matthew where gone, Berwald called Tino's friend to ask him if there was room for the two. It wasn't a problem. As they returned they received the news from Berwald. They were leaving in a week. They could prepare them self's for Scotland and canceled their jobs at the restaurant and store, luckily the owners didn't make a big deal out of it that they would leave in a week. At the end of the week, they were standing before the airport gate of Gothenburg. One last goodbye to their friend Tino and Hanatamago. Berwald had to stay at the guesthouse, Alfred and Matthew wished him luck with the guesthouse and Tino. "Good luck, you both." Tino said giving Alfred and Matthew a hug. "We're gone be fine." Alfred said with a smile. "You good luck to." Matthew said, picking up his back and turning around. Alfred followed him to the gate, they waved one last goodbye and got on the plane for their next journey.

* * *

**Sup everyone! **

**Sorry it took some time for me to write the story and stuff. I'm in my last year, so sometimes I won't upload a next chapter because of exams. Hope you liked it the chapter and in the next chapter new charakters! You already know one of them :D.**

**O yeah, I want to know what your favorite country is. (not in the way of hetalia, but a nice vacation country of a country where you want to live etc.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**__****Panic and a voice**

"Why is it always raining here?!" Alfred screamed as his brother and he are running to the guesthouse of Allistor. They only been there for a week and Alfred already hated it. It was raining the most of time. Where the hell is the sunshine? Matthew told him often enough that he just had to live with it, well he didn't. This is not home, my home won't have that much rain, Alfred toughed. It's not that Alfred hated the environment, no he loved it. He loved the mountains and the way the lakes are in de middle of the mountains. These mountains are not always covered in threes, some are bald with some shrubs.

They saw the guesthouse and Alfred's speed went up. He run as fast as he could, he runs past the lake, which is called a loch in Scotland and run inside the house. He stood there for a moment trying to catch his breath. Also Mathew came inside. "How many times do I have to tell you to bring an umbrella." Matthew said very pissed off. "Yeah, sure. Next time."

Matthew signed, he always said next time, but he kept forgetting it. Matthew looked around to see Allistor standing in the door opening of the dinner room. The guesthouse of Allistor, named Loch Allistor, was bigger than Berwald's was. It looked more like a hotel, but Allistor didn't want to call it that way. The guesthouse had 3 floors with each 10 rooms. On the top floor or the secret 4th floor is where the employees would sleep and live. However most of the employees lived near the guesthouse, so they just went home after work. Only Allistor, Alfred and Matthew slept in the guesthouse.

The guesthouse was next to a lake. The lake was few kilometers long at it takes some time before you are at the other side. Around it are only mountains, only filled with shrubs, which Alfred so loved. There was only one village in the valley. The village wasn't big, a few houses, a supermarket and a horse range. Just outside of it, right next to the lake was Loch Allistor. Every Wednesday and Saturday there was a small marked in town. Alfred and Matthew had to get some vegetables at the market for Allistor. The sun was shining as they left, but in the mountains weather changes very quick. By the time they were done shopping, rain was falling down.

"Wet again?" Allistor asked, knowing the answer, but asked for teasing Alfred. He knew he always forgot to bring the umbrella. Alfred looked up grinning at the man. "Yes Allistor, we are wet. Very well you noticed." Allistor and Alfred sometimes clash, but most of time they got along very well. Alfred liked the English man. He was born in London, but wanted to live in the highlands. So he left home went to school in Edinburgh and then moved into the highlands. He had brothers, but never spoke about them.

"Go to your room and change, you have to play in a half hour Alfred, remember that." Berwald told Allistor about Alfred's performance and liked the idea. So Alfred got the guitar from Berwald as a 'thank you for working here' present. "Yes, sir." Alfred said and started walking towards the elevator. "Hey, wait for me Alfred!" His brother screamed. Alfred didn't notice that his brother was still catching his breath. "Come dudh, hurry up. I have to change in a few minutes and so do you. You have to serve, right?" The guest where already walking into the dinner room. They hurried upstairs taking a shower and got into their working clothes.

A lot had happen in the past week. It was much easier for them to get used to the environment. The language was easy for them and the mountains are not new for them. Because the town was so small it only took Alfred and Matthew three days before they knew everyone. At the 4th day Alfred and Matthew got on the back of horses at the range. They loved it, it was Matthews first time on the back of these animals, Alfred just to ride horses at home to, at a nearby range. They could ride them whenever they want and Alfred could take them into the mountains. Matthew needed a few more lessons. But on the first place was work. Alfred took the guitar called for Matthew and went down again. Alfred took place next to the stage as Matthew joined the rest of the crew and started walking around to ask the guest for their decisions and brining them drinks.

It was time for Alfred to go on stage, so the kitchen crew could make the meals ready, without letting the guest wait too long. Alfred made sure they were entertained as they waited. He started playing and in no time he was in his own world, filled with music. Matthew looked at him from time to time, he loved it when his brother played and sings. It is beautiful. Working here made Matthew really happy. The salary was more than it was with Berwald. He didn't have to take another job and got some time for himself and with his brother.

For the first time, they could go to an amusement park or played American football. Spending some time together, just to have fun. The fear was still there. But they didn't think about it very often anymore. There is an ocean between them, Alfred said. As Matthew woke up from a nightmare, where those two found them and killed Alfred. He was screaming Alfred's name in his sleep, so Alfred woke him up. As Matthew saw his brother he felt in his arms crying, saying to never leave him. He promised. Their bond as brothers became stronger and stronger, if you find Matthew, Alfred was there to. Only at work, they were separated from time to time. But not for long Alfred always checked if everything was ok with his brother. Allistor noticed it and tried to let them work in the same room as much as possible, it was clear to him something happened to them. But he never asked.

Alfred played some song, as the kitchen staff made dinner. The guest loved hearing the songs he sings and plays on the guitar. It was even more reasons for some guest to only eat at the guesthouse, just to hear him sing. Dinner was ready and the staff was moving across the room. Alfred played two more songs to give the staff the time to hand over the plates to the guest. As he was done, he got applause from everyone and the guest could eat. Alfred jumped of the stage, patted his brother on his shoulder. "Be right back, bro." He said, walking by him. Matthew nodded. For some reason Alfred always went back to their room as he was done playing. Matthew never knew why, maybe was tired.

O well, Matthew toughed. He had enough to do. It was a nice, calm evening. Matthew walked from the dinner room to the kitchen and back again. Matthew took a moment to stand still and look around the room. His eyes spotted a couple in the corner of the room. The lights where not very sharp there, so he couldn't see them very well. But those shapes and does the man have blond hair? The woman has glasses and…..long hair. No, it can't be. Matthew took a step back. Alfred, he toughed. He had to go to his brother. Matthew turned around and walked away as fast as he could. He runs out of the dinner room, towards the elevators. They have to get away, now! How long have they been here? Where they watching him and Alfred all the time. What would happen now?

Panic took over Matthews mind. He turned around and runs outside. It was still raining, but Matthew didn't care. No it's not that he didn't care, he couldn't feel it anymore. Everything in his body tells him to run, his brain doesn't know what to think anymore, than get away. Matthew forgot about everything else. He just run and run into the darkness of the night.

Upstairs Alfred had no idea what was going on. He had his own worries now. That last song reminded him of a time he was 7 years old. He was playing with some kids in the neighborhood, it finally looked like a normal day. Unfortunately it wasn't. Alfred took deep bread stood up from the bed he was sitting on and walked towards the window. The rain was still falling down, it was dark outside. Alfred couldn't see anything towards the window. The only thing he saw was his own reflection. On his right eye the scar, the glassy eye, he hated it.

He snapped out of it, he had to go down to help Allistor with some work. Alfred got away from the window, slowly walking towards the door. He heard voices outside of the door, one was of Allistor, and the other was new. It wasn't of someone how worked there. But how else could be on this floor? Alfred opened the door to see Allistor standing in front of the door next to Alfred and Matthews's room. He has a man standing man next to him. He's small with blond hair and the biggest eyebrows in the world. Holy shit, Alfred toughed. How did he grow those?! He man looked at him, his face became hard as he noticed Alfred staring at him.

Allistor looked up from the man in front of him, seeing Alfred walking out of his room. "Oy, Al! There you are, been looking for you. Could you help my brother with his bags?" He asked as he pointed at the blond man. The man now looked back to Allistor again. "I am sorry, I believe I have a name, Allistor." He looked back at Alfred again. "I am Arthur Kirkland, the brother of this man." He walked closer to Alfred and put out his hand. Alfred took the hand. "My name's Alfred, nice meeting yah!" Arthur took step back. "Do you always scream when you talk?" He said, as he brings on of his hands to his ear, pretending they really hurt now. "Aah, sorry man. Just my way of talking. My brother is different." "Speaking of Matthew, is he upstairs? I didn't see him downstairs." Alfred look surprised at Allistor. "Uh...No, he has to be downstairs. Maybe he was in the kitchen." Allistor shook his head. "No, been there to."

Alfred had no idea what was going on, but one thing was clear. This is not good. He turned around and instead of waiting for the elevator, he runs the stairs down. He runs towards the door opening of the dinner room. Most of the guest where already gone. He looked around in the room, no sign of Matthew. A couple walked passed Alfred, it was a woman with long hair and glasses and a man with blond hair. They were talking French to each other. Alfred runs towards the kitchen door which was in placed in the dinner room. He opened it, still no sign of Matthew. Where is he? He walked back to the reception hall.

"Looking for someone Alfred?" A girl named Arisa asked him. She is one the receptionist working here. "Did you see, Matt?" He asked in total panic. She noticed "Yes, he went outside before I came in. I asked him where he was going, but he didn't answer. Is something wrong?" Before Alfred could answer her, he runs outside. Raining fell down on him as he came outside. He turned his head from side to side. Still no sign of Matthew. Panic was running in his body. Why did he go outside without telling him? Where is he? "Matthew?!" Alfred screamed. "MATTHEW!"

Matthew was still running. The rain was still falling. Both couldn't stop. In just a few more meters he would be at the top of the mountain. He had been running for some time now. His body can't handle it any longer at Matthew falls on the ground. His face is covered in mud. He can't get up, he is tired. "No, they…..can…get me…here." He says to himself. But he can't move anything. His legs won't listen, neither his arms do. For the first time, he can feel the rain falling on down. He looks up surprised. It has been raining all the time? Suddenly his body feels cold and wet. What is this, Matthew thinks. I don't remember any of this. What happened?

Now his body can't move anymore and he doesn't have any energy for panic feelings, he could think clear. Where those really them? Was it true? He was trying to get the picture in front of his eyes, but he couldn't. Alfred, he didn't warn him. Stupid! Matthew toughed. What if they got him? Matthew felt energy and pushed himself up. No, it couldn't right? They couldn't, no, no, NO! Matthew tried to stand up, but his legs didn't have anymore energy. He felt down ones again. The rain felt like a burden on his body. He began shivering, it was cold. His eyes where slowly closing, he couldn't go on anymore. Just before he passed out he heard a voice. "Matthieu?"

* * *

**Been a while people :D. As you saw Arthur is introduced and in the next chapter the other one will be there to, as you saw. What Matthew had was a panic attack, which can take only a second till 2 hours long.**

**And it's a little late, but Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year (bdw in the next chapter will be with Christmas)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fears**

Voices everywhere, I can hear voices. What are they saying? Matthew, Matthew. What is that? No, who is that? Matthew. A name. They are calling for you Matthew. No it's not them, it's just one person. Matthew. I remember that voice, it's a nice warm voice, and it's familiar. Matthew. It sounds so sad, why? Something fell on my face, it's wet and warm. Is it water? Matthew. That name, it is my name, I am Matthew. I want to see who that voice is, I want to see his face. I need to see it, I have to open my eyes. Who is that, who is calling for me? And why do you sound so sad?

Slowly Matthew opened his eyes. Seeing his brother bending over his face, tears are rolling down from his eyes. His eyes went wide as Alfred saw his brother finally opening his eyes again. "Matt!" He screams. He bends down giving his brother a hug and not letting go for some time. Matthew had no idea why he did that. Why is he crying? What happened? Matthew blinked with his eyes and looked around in the room he is lying in. He recognized the room he and his brother slept in since they started working at Allistor's guesthouse.

What happened? How did he get there? And why is Alfred crying? Matthew never saw his brother crying, so why? Matthew wanted to push Alfred away and ask him what happened, but he didn't have the strength to move his arms. He felt really tired. Alfred slowly let go of him and looked at him. Tears still falling from his eyes. "Matt, what….why…" Alfred took a deep breath "Are you ok, Matthew?" This was strange, Alfred normally would call him Matt, never Matthew. "I'm fine, just tired." It was all he could say. Matthew closed his eyes again and fell asleep, peacefully.

Alfred stood up, not losing Matthew out of his eyes. Matt, what happened to you? Alfred took another deep breath, at least he is asleep peacefully, he toughed. The door of their room opened, Alfred looked up and saw Arthur, Allistor and Francis in the door opening. He took one last look at his brother and went towards them. "Is he ok?" Allistor asked. Alfred nodded. "I guess, he woke up just a minute ago, but went to sleep right after. He was tired, he said." He felt a hand on his shoulder, as Alfred looked up he saw it was Francis hand. It's gone be fine, is what he meant to say by this hand. Alfred could smile a little, if Francis wasn't there at the time, Matt could be dead.

It was a strange day. As Alfred and Matthew went down to town, Arthur and Francis arrived at the hostel. It had been a while for Arthur since he last came to the highlands to visited his brother, they don't get along very well, but they are still family. Francis decided to come along. However it was a busy time for Allistor at the moment they arrived, so Arthur went to visit some old friends and Francis followed him. Their first stop was at the range, the owners of the range where some good friends of Arthur and he liked being near the animals, however he never had ride them. They talked for some time and before they knew it, it was getting dark. "Looks like it's gone rain very fast, we have to go Francis." But Francis didn't listen, he was too busy talking to the owner's wife, she apparently loved France. Arthur stared walking back as Francis stayed there, talking about his home country or as he liked to call it, the country of love. Before he knew it, it started raining. The owners offered him dinner, as they told him weather changed quickly in the highlands. At dinner Francis got a call form Arthur, apparently someone of the crew was missing. Francis decided to help them looking for him. The moment he got outside, he saw something running by. "What's wrong, Francis?" The owner asked as Francis was staring at the place where he saw something passing by. He had a bad feeling, without answering the question he run to that place and looked up the mountain. Noting was there, at least not standing, but he was sure he saw something and hoped that it was the crew member who was missing. The owner was right behind him. "Francis?" "Sorry, I was sure I saw something 'ere." He said as he searched the mountain. His eyes fell on something, something black, something that was moving. He runs towards it, letting the owner behind. It was a human shape, a boy with blond hair, his eyes closed. That face, he knew him. "Matthieu?"

Everything went fast after that, Francis and the owner brought Matthew back to the hostel, where Francis saw his old friend, Alfred, ones again. But there wasn't much time for a greeting, Matthew's condition was bad. Allistor got a doctor and Alfred did everything to make him warm again. Matthew was unconscious for 18 hours, now he asleep.

"Alfred, its better if you get some sleep to. You didn't sleep since Matthew was gone." Allistor said. Alfred turned around looking at Matthew's sleeping face. He couldn't sleep now, what if he needed him. "Don't worry about 'im, I will stay with 'im." "I will be with him to." Francis and Arthur said. Alfred wasn't sure, he trust them, but leaving his brother? He just can't. Alfred still didn't know what happened and what if he runs away again? No, he wouldn't leave his side. "No, I'm fine." Alfred said as he walked back to Matthews's side.

"Are you always such a brat? Go to sleep already." Arthur walked into room putting a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "You always sleep together in this bed right? Lie next to him and sleep, we will be right there when he wakes up, again." Alfred looked at Arthur. He just met the Englishman, but he already likes him. Alfred nodded, he was really sleepy. He crawled into the bed at the right side of Matthew, he found Matthews hand and holds it tightly. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

It was night when Matthew woke up again. Slowly he opened his eyes and felt something in his hand. He looked at it and saw a hand in his, slowly he looked up and saw the sleeping face of his brother. " 'e's been 'olding your 'and sinds 'e fall asleep." Matthew knew that voice, it's the same voice he loved so much and the same voice he heard when he was outside. He pushed himself up, making sure not letting go of his brother's hand. He looked to the face that voice came from. Blond hair, blue eyes. "F….Fr…Francis." Is all he could say as he looked into the face of the person he loved so much, who he wished to see again after he moved away and there he was again.

"Oui, mon ami." Francis was sitting on a chair which was next to the bed at Matthew side, he held a book in his hands. " 'ow are you feeling?" Francis asked him. Matthew didn't know what to say for a few seconds, how could Francis be here? And was he the one he heard that time? Matthew grabs the blankets "What happened? What happened to me?" He was scared, scared because he didn't know anything. Frances put his hand on top of Matthews hand and making him look into his face with the other hand. "Don't worry, Matthieu. I will tell you everything." Matthew shook his head as a yes, looking into those blue eyes. "You passed out near the range. Luckily I saw you and I brought you back 'ere. I can't tell you more, because I don't know more. Only you do." Francis said, looking worried at him, Matthew is still pale.

Passed out? He did? But why was he near the range? A picture came to his mind, a women and man in the corner of the restaurant. Them! He began breeding heavy and faster, shivering all over his body. Two arms came around him, but they weren't from Francis. Alfred had woken up, but even those arms couldn't calm him down. "Matt, what is wrong? Why are you so scared?" His brother's voice wasn't normal, it sounded scared. Matthew hands went to the arms of Alfred, his face went down and he cried, cried in the arms of his brother. Francis left the room, he left them alone. Matthew probably only talks about what happened with only Alfred near, no he knows for sure.

For an hour they just sit there. Alfred holding his brother, Matthew being in his brother's arms, both crying. No word was said, cries where filling the room. Matthew slowly calmed down and their tears were fading. "Matthew, what happened?" Matthew took a deep breath to make sure he would speak clearly. "Alfred, I think I saw them." Alfred's eyes opened widely. "What! Where?! That's impossible!" He said as his grip on his brother tightened. "In…in the dinner room." Alfred signed in relieve. "Matthew did you saw them clearly, cause I believe you made a mistake. There were indeed two people, how would look like them. I saw them walking when I was looking for you." Matthew turned is head to his brother, looking in disbelieve. "I…I saw it….wrong? It was all….a misunderstanding?" Alfred shook his head. "I…..I'm so…..sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry for all the trouble, for worrying you. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Alfred. Sorry, sorry!"

Matthew never felt so ashamed, he was so wrong. He feels so stupid. He put his face in his hands, hiding his face. But the arms around him hold him tighter. "It's ok, Matt. It's ok. I'm not mad. You're afraid they find us and what could happen again. I would be scared to, if I toughed I saw them. It's ok. But Matt they are not here! They are in America at the other side of the ocean. Don't worry, I won't let them get you, ever." That's what Matthew is so scared about, not that they get him, but that they get Alfred. He always suffered for him, the scars on his body prove it.

They never got out of the room that day, all day and night they just lay there. Recalling memories. Sad ones, happy ones. Memoires of the days in school of friends and of the adventures they had. No one else, just them. Just two brothers, together. They fell asleep around midnight, tired of talking. Nobody disturbed them, nobody dared to. They were together, it would be fine. The next day was 23 December, Christmas is near. The Christmas decoration was everywhere, people were preparing for the day to arrive. "It might be snowing tomorrow." Allistor said. Alfred nodded, he was still sleepy. "Why don't we celebrate it together, it's been such a long time,no? We 'ave a lot to tell, right?" Francis said. Alfred looked at him "Yes indeed." "Zat's arranged zen! Allistor can we get a dinner 'ere?" Frances asked. "Of course. We have a special Christmas dinner for everyone tomorrow. Alfred I hope you don't mind playing a few songs tomorrow and tell Matthew he doesn't have to do anything at all." Again Alfred nodded. "Sounds fine to me."

* * *

**Supe peoples!**

**Little late, but I'm bizzy with exams, so it takes a while till I can write again. Finally I introducted Frances and Arthur. So now it will finally gone be a Usuk story :3. Next Chapter will be Christmas one.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**25 December**

A room filled with people and candles everywhere to light it. Outside it was dark and cold, the room felt warm and cozy. In the middle of it was a beautiful Christmas tree, Christmas branches where spread around with some lovely decorations. It was a wonderful Christmas room, like you see those Christmas movies, where families sat together in their living room, listing to song and eating the most delicious treats. Allistor did his every best to decorate the dinner room and it worked. The guest loved it and couldn't wait for their special Christmas meal. On right side of the room next to the window, were Francis and Arthur. They were discussing some matters, while they waited for Alfred and Matthew to join them.

Matthew was still a little weak after what happened, so it took some time to get done. And it didn't help that Alfred each minute asked if he was doing fine. "Yes, Alfred. I'm fine." He had to say each time. Finally Matthew was done getting dressed and they went downstairs. Alfred holds his hand, witch Matthew didn't mind. He loved it, when he holds his hand, that way he was sure Alfred was next to him. They got downstairs and before they went into the room, Allistor came towards them. "Al! I need your help." He said. Alfred looked surprised at him, this is first time Allistor asked him to help him. "Sure, what's up?" "Something happened in the kitchen and dinner will be a little later, could you play some Christmas song to entertain everyone?" Allistor said with a begging voice. Alfred looked down at his brother. Matthew shook his head and let go of his hand. "I'll sit with Francis and Arthur." Matthew said, as he slowly walked towards the table. Alfred looked at him for a while and then turned back at Allistor. "Sure." He said and got back upstairs to find his guitar.

Matthew walked into the dinner room and looked for the two of them. He found him next to window and saw that Francis already spotted him and was looking at him, which made him brush. He slowly walked to the two of them. "Good evening, Mathieu." Francis said with a big smile on his face. "Good evening." Matthew almost whispered. Francis slide the chair next to him from the table and made clear Matthew should sit next to him. Matthew took the place that jut opened for him. "So, 'ow are you feeling? A little better?" Matthew nodded. "Where is Alfred?" Arthur asked him. "He's going to play some songs. Then he will join us." "I see." The Brit said. Francis started to giggle. "What frog?" Arthur said giving him a hard look. "Noting, mon ami." He said with a teasing voice. Francis turned his attention towards Matthew again and started asking question. Did he like it here? Where he had been, how his brother was doing etc. At first Matthew answered very nervously, but slowly got used of talking with Francis. After some question they found a subject to talk about with the three of them.

Alfred was already downstairs again and smiled as he saw Matthew was doing fine. He even smiled sometimes, he was having fun. He turned towards the stage and some of the guest recognized him and asked him if he is going to play something. "Yes, I am." He answers happily. He got up stage and took the microphone. "Good evening everybody, till dinner shows up I am gone play you some Christmas songs." Everybody turned his attention towards Alfred, also Francis, Arthur and Matthew turned towards him. Alfred took place on the chair and started playing. Classic songs, where everybody sings along with him, some new ones to. The audience was having a good time. Alfred sometimes catches the eyes of his brother. Matthew was just smiling and listened to voice of his brother.

"He is not that bad." Arthur said. "He's playing guitar since he found one on the streets, I think he was only 7 years old back then. He always played songs for me." Matthew said with a smile. Arthur focused his attention back towards the American boy. He really liked his voice, it fits together with guitar and notes he played. He couldn't help but smile a little. Francis was also enjoying the music.  
In the past Alfred ones played guitar in front of him and Matthew.

As Alfred was done with a song, Allistor came on stage. He took the microphone. "Thank you Al for playing and now the Christmas dinner is done. So everybody enjoy and a merry Christmas." He said as he lifted his glass. "Happy Christmas!" Said everybody in the room and the waiters came to hand out dinner. Alfred placed his guitar next to the stage and got to the table of Francis, Matthew and Arthur and took place next to the English man. "Finally, dinner." He said with a bright smile. He looked at his brother, who was smiling at him and then looked at his old friend Francis.

The waiter got at their table and placed the food on it. They took their wine glasses and wished each other a merry Christmas before they started eating. "Allistor did a good job on this, it's really good." Alfred said. "It is fine, I suppose." He heard next to him and looked at Arthur. Francis signed and turned his attention towards Matthew. "So, you never told me, why are you guys 'ere anyway?"

Matthew panic and looked at his brother, who also heard the question. Alfred spoke. "O, just traveling around. Somebody said it was nice here." Francis looked at him with a confused face. "But…" He was cut off by Alfred. "Why are you guys here?" He asked without letting anyone know he felt nervous. Arthur turned towards him. "I told you, git. Allistor is my brother, I had to visit him. Listen to people when they speak." Hard as always, Francis toughed. He look at back at Matthew, how got quiet. He was clearly nervous about something, or worried? Something happen to them, Francis knew for sure. He knew the brothers. Back then it also looked like something was wrong. He remembered the time Alfred came to school with bruises on his face and his arm broken. He said he fell, but he knew it was something else. He didn't ask. That same feeling he had as he looked at Matthew. He wouldn't force them to tell him.

In the meanwhile Arthur and Alfred were discussing back and forth. About Alfred not being a git and Arthur telling him he is. Allistor came to the four of them. "How's everything here?" He asked. They stopped talking. "Everyzing is fine and food is really good Allistor." Francis answered. Allistor smiled till he hears his brother say. "It is fine." "Why do you always compline about my food, it is really good." Allistor said. "He is just a crumpy man." Alfred said teasing. Francis started laughing. " 'e just met you and knows you zat well already." Alfred started laughing and also Matthew couldn't help but laugh. Also Allistor was laughing. Arthur signed. "Yes, very funny." "Ah, come on dudh, just kidding." He said with a smile. Arthur couldn't help but also smile a little.

The evening past by and before they knew it, it was already 12pm. They decided to go upstairs and get some sleep. Alfred had to work in the morning and also Matthew was going too started again. They slept on the same floor. Allistor gave France and his brother one room, which was usually for the workers. Before they walked out of the dinner room, Alfred noticed something. "Snow." He said and they all looked out of the window. It was snowing indeed. Pure white falling from the sky in the dark night. Alfred walked towards the entrance of the hostel and got outside. He could see his breath, it was cold, but so beautiful. Matthew got next to him and Francis stood next to Matthew. Arthur stood behind them. They just looked around them, seeing the snow falling everywhere. It was beautiful scenery. Matthew loved snow as much a Tino did. He had a big but soft smile on his face and didn't notice somebody was staring at him. Francis loved that smile of Matthew, he had missed to see it.

Alfred noticed Arthur was behind them and walked next to him. "Looks nice, hu." Arthur nodded. He gripped the arm of Alfred and took him back inside. Alfred didn't know what was happening. "Whaaaa.?" As they came inside Arthur turned towards him. "Okay this sound strange maybe, but does Matthew have a crush on Francis?" Alfred looked at him. "Yeah he does." Arthur let go of him and smiled softly. "Good." He said. "Why?." Arthur looked at the two, who were still outside. "I know Francis has a crush on Matthew." Alfred eyes grew as he said that. "Are you sure?" Arthur nodded. Alfred was suddenly so happy, he couldn't help but to hug the British man. "Dudh, that's fantastic! Matt will be so happy!" "Will you let me go, already!" Arthur protested. Alfred let go of him, looking at him with that stupid smile on his face. "We should tell them." He said. "No." Arthur said and stopped the American. "They should find out for their self's, but we could always help them. If you understand what I am saying." At first the Alfred looked confused, but after some seconds he got it. "Okay dudh! Operation 'get them together' starts!" Arthur signed, he knew Alfred for some time, but he already hated that side of him. He was far too loud. Alfred looked at him. "But how?" Arthur toughed for a while. "Do not worry, I figure something out."

"Hey, you should have told us you went back inside." Matthew said. "Ah, sorry bro. Artie here was cold." The Brit blushed as he heard his new nickname. "Do not call me Artie, would you mind." "Aaaaw, why not?" and again they started laughing. Alfred couldn't help but smile happily at his brother. Matthew noticed and smiled back. "We better get going." Matthew said and walked towards his brother. Alfred nodded, took his brothers hand and they walked upstairs. If you knew, what I just heard, you would be so happy, Matt. You would have a smile on your face forever. I can't wait to see that happen. Alfred toughed as they walked upstairs for a goodnight sleep.

* * *

**Sup people, sorry it took so long for the next chapter to arrive ^^. I wont upload till the begin of June, probably. Exams are done by then and then I have all time to write, YATA X3. **

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :3 the next one will continue with the great plan of Arthur and Alfred.**


End file.
